1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an engine-generator arrangement comprising an internal combustion engine whose output shaft is connected to the drive shaft of the generator by way of an elastic coupling.
Engine-generator arrangements of that kind are used for example as modules for block heating and generating plants. The elastic coupling makes it possible to achieve rotational elasticity to compensate for shock torque loadings and damping of rotational oscillations as well as radial elasticity to compensate for shaft misalignments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of the art includes a structure as is shown in FIG. 1. The output shaft 2 of the internal combustion engine 1 is connected by way of an elastic coupling to the drive shaft 4 of the generator 5. The engine casing 6 of the internal combustion engine 1 is rigidly connected by way of connecting members 7 to the generator casing 8 of the generator 5. The entire engine-generator arrangement is elastically supported on the ground 9. That design configuration does not require accurate orientation of the internal combustion engine 1 with respect to the generator 5. A disadvantage with this structure however is the transmission of vibration by way of the rigid intermediate members, which can adversely affect and ultimately ruin the generator 5.
For that reason, the attempt has already been made in the state of the art to omit those rigid couplings, as is shown by the alternative structures in FIGS. 2 and 3 relating to the state of the art. In the case of the structure shown in FIG. 2 the internal combustion engine 1 and the generator 5 are fixed on a foundation 10 which in turn rests elastically on the ground 9.
A similar structure is shown in FIG. 3 in which the internal combustion engine 1 and the generator 5 are fixed on a common stiff frame 11 which rests elastically on the ground 9.
A disadvantage with the structures shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 is the fact that such foundations or rigid frames for carrying the torque forces are structurally more complicated and expensive.